


Last Journey

by Shadowstrider



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Underage, F/M, Humiliation, Impregnation, Incest, Masturbation, Mind Control, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Physical Disability, Sexual Coercion, Terminal Illnesses, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstrider/pseuds/Shadowstrider
Summary: Even as the cancer grew inside of him, it gave him a new power to make the remainder of his life entertaining.





	1. Seeking Warmth

Anthony Walker lay on his bed, snuggling in the warmth provided to his naked body by the white sheet that was drawn up to his chin. The white hair that framed his wrinkled and sunburnt face was thinning, but his powerful green eyes were still alight with life. He could no longer walk, the cancer blossoming in his body having eating into his bones and joints, too far advanced for any hope of cure. Medicine helped to slow the progress of his disease, but it was undeniable that he had started on his last journey, a fact that he accepted, his life having been thoroughly enjoyable.

Throughout his life he had seen how life seemed to enjoy giving both a gift and a curse at the same time with the same present. He had walked through villages filled with poor but happy people; had dined and talked with powerful and rich people who were downright miserable; had done reports on countries blessed with massive mineral wealth and cursed with decades of tyrants.

For some reason, as the cancer grew, so did his ability to affect minds. At first, after he had accidentally discovered the ability, he could only momentarily stun someone or make them repeat an action. As time went on, he managed to influence their desires and actions, but he was limited to affecting one person at a time. Recently, he had gained enough power that he was able to command one mind and distract another. He had no answer for why this was occurring, his research having proven fruitless. But maybe this was the answer to why grumpy old men got young hot wives and girlfriends...

In any case, what was certain was that he had the ability to make the remainder of his time quite entertaining. A series of knocks on the door of his hospice room brought him back to reality. Upon his verbal invitation to enter, the door was opened and one of the nurses entered his room, followed by a young girl.

Jenny Wu had been a nurse at the hospice for 2 years. At the age of 24, she was a stunning beauty, her oriental facial features combined with raven locks, inviting lips and mesmerizing green eyes causing the pulse of most of the male patients to race. Her pink nurse’s uniform, while not form fitting, gave some tantalising hints of the slim body hidden beneath, her modest chest softly sloping her jacket.

The girl was Jenny’s cousin, Kat, who lived across the country and had come for a visit during the school holidays. Jenny always made a point to converse with her patients and so Anthony had learnt that Kat also wanted to help sick people even at the tender age of 8. It had been relatively easy to get Jenny to invite her niece to the hospice, where Anthony had some fun in mind for himself and the girl.

As powerful as his ability was, it only worked in very specific situations. His inability to walk limited the number of people he could reach and as he could only really influence one mind at a time, groups of people posed a significant obstacle to him. The nurses at the hospice were expected to spend equal time with their patients, so while Anthony could manipulate Jenny into fucking him the whole time, it would be noticed sooner than later, especially as the patients liked her a lot. She would undoubtedly then be fired, as he would be able to influence management from the confines of his room.

So he had had to settle for flashes of her sexy body every now and then, brief improper caresses from her soft hands on his body, perverse remarks whispered from her succulent lips into his ears, a few seconds of her tongue trailing over his skin. It wasn’t bad, but he wanted a bit more.

Looking over at the girl, Anthony smiled as Kat was quite a treat. She shared her hair and eyes with her cousin, her softer facial features making her cute rather than beautiful. A green dress with spaghetti-straps covered her body, her slim arms and legs left bare, white socks and sneakers adorning her feet.

Anthony let his power sweep into her mind, driving and directing her desires and needs to reflect his. With the tiny amount of power he could spare, he influenced her aunt. Jenny left the room and closed the door before moving on to the rest of her duties, safe in the knowledge that her niece was playing with sweet Mr. Walker. Even if she had been wrong about him, Mr. Walker couldn’t walk, so Kat wouldn’t be in any danger.

*

“Good morning Mr. Walker. How are you today?” asked the little girl.

“It is a very good day, Nurse Kat. How are you?” replied Anthony.

The girl smiled at the title he had used. “I’m fine. How can I help you today?”

“Well, my body is cold. I need some warmth and I would have raised the room’s temperature, but you know what they say, skin to skin contact is the best.”

“Maybe I can help.” With that, the girl gave a sweet smile before bending down and starting to untie her sneakers. Her desire to help this poor man was dominating her young mind, so she had no reservations at all about giving him as much skin to skin contact as she could, which of course meant that she would have to be naked.

Having removed her socks and sneakers, the discarded items neatly placed on the ground, she straightened her back as her small hands started to raise the hem of her dress, revealing the white panties moulded to her puffy vulva and her flat abdomen. Raising her arms, she pulled the material over her head and off of her body. Folding it neatly, she placed the dress on her shoes, hiding her flat chest with its adorable tiny light brown nipples from Anthony’s view. While she was bending down, she quickly slid her panties down and also folded them neatly, completing her clothing pile. He scarcely had a look at her puffy hairless vulva with its deep slit as she quickly moved to the bed and slid in beneath the sheet.

Anthony sighed in pleasure at the feeling of the girl’s soft skin as she rubbed against him, the heat of her body transmitted into his soul, increasing amounts of blood flowing into his awakening penis. The situation was heavenly, the girl’s thighs and hands caressing his old and breaking body. He was getting ready to take things to the next level when he heard the pounding footsteps drawing ever closer. 

The door was flung open as Jenny stormed in, her modest chest heaving, her eyes and mouth wide as she saw the pile of her niece’s clothes and the squirming mass beneath the sheet. Having known that his power wouldn’t be enough to keep her distracted for long while he controlled the girl, Anthony shot another burst of his limited available power into her mind.

Immediately she relaxed, her eyes returning to a content look and her mouth closing. With no hesitation she turned around and left the room, closing the door on her way out, safe in the knowledge that Kat was happily playing with Mr. Walker, who due to his mobility issues posed no danger to her niece.

*

“Nurse Kat, I need some more warmth,” said Anthony, his voice gentle, the interruption having had little effect on him.

The girl’s head poked out from under the sheet, her green eyes wide with concern. “I don’t know how to give more...” She was close to tears, her desire to help him overwhelming.

Smiling gently, he explained: “Don’t worry, you need experience to learn these kinds of things. As it is your first day, it would be very unfair to expect you to know this. Do you want me to teach you?”

Vigorously shaking her head, happy that he wasn’t displeased, she replied: “Yes, please.”

“Ok, you have a special hole which can make my manhood warm if I put it in there.”

“Where?” asked the girl, her eyes now wide with confusion.

“Between your legs, where your private parts are.”

“Mom never told me anything about that.”

“She wouldn’t, because it only becomes a special hole when you are a nurse.”

“Oh.” Comprehension dawned in her eyes, even as he had to control himself from snorting at the nonsense he was spouting. “But what is a manhood?”

“It’s what our private parts become when we are sick.”

“Oh, ok.”

“So, do you want to help me?”

“Yes, but I still...”

“Ok, how about this. As it is your first day, how about I do most of it, so that you can learn?”

“Thank you very much, mister.”

Wetting a finger in his mouth, he slipped it down her body until he reached her immature lips, which he started to lightly rub. The girl was confused, but her desire to help him made her unable to resist as he started to rub with more force, his finger parting her lips to caress the inside of her sex. Her nipples were soon subjected to rubbing and pinching by his other hand.

He was conscious of the fact that if more than one person entered his room, he would be unable to get out of the fact that he was molesting a child. It would be in his best interest to not take too many risks today, as he could always do more when his power grew. Except, of course, for the fact that his power was growing at the expense of his life, making it very tempting to not give a damn about the consequences.

The girl started to moan as her pleasure built up, Anthony’s fingers dancing over her immature sex and tiny clit with practised skill. Dipping his fingers into her a bit deeper, he felt the membrane guarding her vagina. Her mewling moans, combined with her inadvertent caresses as her body danced from the stimulation of her flower, made his penis come to full arousal, the purple head slimy with fluids.

Gripping her by her flat hips, he moved her body up until his cock was resting against her moistened sex. Anthony shivered at the delicious contact as he said: “Alright, Nurse Kat, it’s time to put my manhood in your special warm hole.”

Looking down at the organ she had never seen in this way, she countered: “That will never fit in here.”

“If you were a girl, then no, it wouldn’t have. But you are a nurse and that means that it will go in.”

“Ok.” She sounded uncertain, but in her green eyes he saw unflinching trust. It made his heart hurt in guilt, but also made his penis twitch in arousal. Using his power, he calmed her mind down, letting a wave of serenity crash over her. Lining her tiny vagina up with his throbbing penis, he let her rest on his cock, her lips nudged apart by the moist head. Making the serenity in her mind even stronger, he forced her hips down, the pressure between their bodies building up to pain before his invading penis slid in between her lips, through her hymen and into her birth canal.

The immense pain from her deflowering was drowned by the serenity in her mind, causing her to only lightly gasp as her virginity was stolen. Droplets of blood coated his cock and dripped down her thighs as he bounced the girl onto his rigid prick, loud moans echoing in the room as he was swamped with pleasure by the heat and tightness of her walls, his eyes filled with the sight of her flat chest with its tiny nipples bouncing and the goofy smile on her face as she was fucked for the first time.

He also knew that he didn’t have the ability to wipe out memories. The subconscious was far too remote for him to access, so memories would eventually bubble up to the conscious surface. But he was able to change associations, making the context far different and the details of the memory lost to strong emotions. With Kat, he would make her remember that she had a blast “nursing” him, even if the details were a bit blurry.

In order for that to work, he started to replace the serenity with pleasure, making her body hypersensitive to stimulation. Immediately her eyes opened, the green orbs drowned in pleasure as perverse moans of ecstasy were ripped from her throat. Her left hand started to pinch and twist her nipples, her right hand diving down to rub at the secret place that was now the centre of her existence, her hips moving on their own, impaling her again and again onto his manhood. 

Anthony had worked in Intelligence for most of his life and had enjoyed many parts of the world. Many a time he had watched the native children running around, wearing little more than scraps, their tight bodies glistening in the sun blasting down on their ruin of a country. He had been tempted many times to indulge, like many of his compatriots and opponents had done, but always he had held back. Seeing this oriental nymph fucking herself senseless on his cock, her tight body wet from exertion, her voice loud with frenzied moans; was the realisation of a lifelong dream, a secret dream held in the dark corners of his mind.

Feeling the pleasure reaching a peak in his own body, his nerves on fire with nirvana, he gripped her tightly as he rammed her onto his cock. With a grunt he impaled her a final time, his sperm jetting out of his penis in spurts, filling her unripe womb as the orgasm blasted through him. As the pleasure swamped his mind, he made the girl’s orgasm crash over her, causing the young body to go rigid with a wordless cry as the pleasure tore through her nerves and brain, the wave of pleasure making her fall unconscious and the joy of the experience forever burned into her mind.

At that moment the door burst open, Jenny looking even more distressed than before as she saw her naked niece climaxing with Mr. Walker balls deep inside of her. Anthony was far too swamped in pleasure to make subtle alterations, so his orgasming mind just blasted hers with enough force to stun her, leaving her standing in the opened doorway.

Kat fell off to his side onto the bed, a wet ‘plop’ echoing as his penis left her no longer virgin cunt, her legs spread with cum oozing out of her abused hole. Regaining his senses, seeing that the girl would be out like a light for quite a while, he made Jenny close the door and proceed to his bed. Now able to focus his full power on her, he made her use her nimble tongue to clean his cock thoroughly, the nurse barely reacting to the taste of her niece’s blood and the mix of sex fluids, her only desire that of helping her patient to be clean. Relaxing in the warmth of her mouth, he let his urine flow, Jenny obliging by swallowing his piss. Watching this beautiful woman with her deep green eyes and succulent lips gulp down his bitter piss gave him the shivers.

Satisfied, he directed her to cleanse her niece’s cunt and thighs in the same manner, her desire now shifting towards helping her niece. Without hesitation she dipped her head between the girl’s spread legs, her tongue lapping up the blood and fluids. As her aunt started to stimulate her fucked pussy, Kat started to moan again, even with her mind lost to unconsciousness. 

Trusting that the girl was relatively clean, he made Jenny get Kat’s dress and clothe the child in it, to protect her from chills. Tired as he hadn’t been in a long time, he manipulated the nurse’s mind to take her niece home with the rest of her clothes and treat her for a ‘urinary tract infection’. Kat would only remember joy, while Jenny would remember that her concern and shock for her niece was due to seeing signs of the infection. With everything sorted, Anthony went to sleep.

END


	2. Atonement

Anthony sat up in his bed, his gaze fixed on his visitors. Yvonne McNamara was in her early thirties, her face framed by soft blond tresses and dominated by her light blue eyes and pale lips. She was dressed in a silvery jacket and a matching knee length skirt, with a white blouse beneath the unbuttoned jacket. A black belt secured the skirt while her legs were covered in white stockings and her feet rested in a pair of white heels.

To her side stood her 10 year old son, Patrick, who was still dressed in his school uniform. The neat grey shorts, white school shirt, grey socks and black shoes complimented the shyness that shone in his light brown eyes. His red hair had been neatly combed, but somewhere since then it had been ruffled, making the boy seem even more vulnerable.

Yvonne was the granddaughter of his mentor and old friend, Seamus McNamara. After her parents had died in a horrific accident, her grandfather had taken her in and raised her with all that he had possessed. He had died a broken man after she had turned her back on him, running away with an older business man after she had stolen most of his money. 

Anthony would rather have had nothing do to with her ever again, but he had made a promise to Seamus on his deathbed that he would help her if she needed it. She certainly didn’t deserve it, but he had agreed to hear her out when she had phoned him yesterday.

“What is the problem?” he asked curtly. He could tell by the nervous look in her eyes and the occasional nibbling of her lower lip that she was distressed.

“Mr. Walker... I divorced Iain a few months ago... He was having an affair,” she started with difficulty, before drawing a breath and continuing: “His girlfriend... Ekaterina... She hates us. Since the divorce there have been... incidents. I have no proof, but... There are men following us around, going to the children’s school... Phone calls, things thrown through windows... Threats... I think she wants to get rid of us...” 

Anthony did not doubt that the fear in her voice was genuine. “Get the police,” he said shortly, annoyed that she making him feel anything but disgust for her.

She flinched at the venom in his voice, but she replied determinately: “Ekaterina is rich in her own right and Iain is loaded with cash. The police have no interest in helping us, no matter whom I speak to.”

“If that is the case, what am I supposed to do?” asked Anthony bitterly.

Tears started to gather in those light blue orbs. “I have nowhere else to turn. Granddad always said if I was in danger, I should call this number... Your number. He said that you would have a way out, no matter what...”

“You think I’ll help you after what you did to him?” he shouted, cold fire burning in his green eyes.

“Then don’t help me. Help them, my sons... His great-grandsons... They don’t deserve this.” Shaking her head, tears streamed down her pale cheeks. “I am to blame. I hurt granddad. I am the screw-up. But my babies...” She looked at her son, who was responding to his mother’s distress by latching onto her side. “They’ve done nothing wrong. Help them, please.”

Anthony’s head was starting to hurt. Hate, disgust and pity swirled inside of him. He didn’t need to use his power to see that she was being completely honest. Trying to get a handle on his feelings, he asked: “Why did you do that to him?”

There was only one possible person that he was referring to. “I was a spoiled brat. Granddad gave me everything I wanted. Somewhere... I strayed. It all became about me, about what I wanted... Iain was powerful, intoxicating... Not warm and soft like granddad... I wanted to be possessed by him, to feel that power...” Putting an arm around her son, she explained softly as the tears streamed down her face.

He shook his head in disgust. “You speak of sons. Where are the others?”

“Neil is at sports. Patrick... doesn’t really like sports,” she replied, gaining control over her emotions.

Due to his promise, it wasn’t as if Anthony could deny her request. But a part of him, a dark part, hungered for revenge. He wanted this cunt to hurt, to feel broken like his friend had done. Then a dark thought came to him. If she liked being overwhelmed so much...

“What are you prepared to pay for your sons?”

She could sense that he wasn’t talking about money, that there was something dark behind the request. “Anything... Everything,” she said without hesitation, knowing that she would go as far as she needed for her babies.

“We’ll see about that. Strip,” he said simply.

*

Yvonne had anticipated that it would come to this. After all, she didn’t really possess anything else with which to bargain with. But she couldn’t do it in front of her son. The thought was so shocking that for a moment she just froze. By the time she came back to reality, she realised that Patrick had left her side. Turning her head, she watched in disbelief as her shy son started to undress himself in the company of his mother and a complete stranger.

The young boy bent down and quickly untied his shoes, which he then proceeded to kick off of his feet. Without any hesitation he unbuttoned and unzipped his shorts, which obeyed gravity and slid down his thin legs to pool at his feet. Unbuttoning the top three buttons of his shirt, he pulled the garment off, leaving him clad in only a dark blue pair of briefs and his socks.

She moved towards him to try and stop him, but as she reached out a hand he nimbly danced backwards, leaving his shorts on the ground. Looking into his eyes, she saw that he wasn’t himself, that there was something unnatural in his brown orbs.   
Turning back to Anthony, her eyes wide with fright, she asked: “Are you...?”

He simply nodded.

“But what...?”

“Listen and listen well. I can solve your problem, just like your grandfather promised. But you will prove to me that you would do anything for your sons, that there is something good in you.”

“Don’t involve Patrick...”

His eyes were cold. “You brought him here, trying to gain my sympathy. So you involved him from the start.” She could not deny her intentions. “But this way, he won’t suffer for it. He will remember nothing; will not have to see his mother for what she really is.”

Looking back at Patrick, she saw that he was standing still, a content smile on his face that filled his eyes with unnatural light. The only thing that he still wore was his socks, his flaccid hairless dick and the small smooth scrotum hanging beneath it exposed to her gaze. Despite the smile on his face, he looked so defenceless with his thin hairless chest and tummy that she felt ashamed that she had involved him in this.

There were many things in this situation that she did not understand, but Anthony’s power was clear. If debasing herself, for she was sure that the old man would not stop with her merely stripping, got her sons safe, then she would play along. She needed to get this over and done, to get Patrick away from this.

Facing the old man, she stepped out of her heels and moved her hands to her belt, unbuckling it and then unzipping her skirt. Blushing, she pulled the skirt down, the tails of her blouse protecting her modesty for the moment. She started to pull down her right stocking, but Anthony stopped her with: “Leave them.” 

Not wanting to argue, she stepped out of the skirt and quickly removed her jacket. This she followed up by unbuttoning the top buttons of her blouse with fumbling fingers. Removing her blouse, she was left standing in her stockings, a frilly white lace bra and a matching pair of panties.

Anthony mock-whistled as he beheld her slim body; her covered breasts and flat abdomen moving rapidly as she struggled to control herself. “I see, you came here with the intention of getting fucked. At least you understand what you are worth.”

She seethed at his remarks, but she closed her eyes and clenched her teeth as she fought to control herself. This was the price. Working quickly, lest she lose her courage, she unhooked her bra, removed it and then rapidly pulled her panties down to her feet. Stepping out of them, she visibly fought the urge to cover herself and was finally able to stand with her hands at her sides.

She tried to control her breathing as she felt the blush spread from her face down her shoulders to her chest. Keeping her eyes closed, she waited as Anthony looked over her body, drinking in the sight of her firm smooth breasts and their hardened pink nipples, as well as the strip of blond curls that adorned her sex. 

“Now, get on your back, legs spread. You know the position.”

She did as he requested; the coral pink insides of her cunt, the hood of her clit and her dark pink ring of muscle below lewdly exposed between her spread firm smooth buttocks and thighs. During this humiliation, she had almost forgotten about Patrick’s presence, but reality came crashing down as her son straddled her stomach, his pelvis and limp penis bumping the undersides of her breasts.

“Seeing as you forced him into this, I think it is only fair that your son gets a chance to fuck those useless fat bags. And I know this is making you oh so hot, so get your fingers in that cunt.”

Patrick still wore that contented smile as he started to pump his hips. Starting to cry, she whispered: “Forgive me.” With that, she used her left hand to push her breasts together, making a soft passage for her son’s cock to slip into. Under Anthony’s control, the boy started to hump his mother’s breasts ever faster, his small hairless dick filling with blood as the soft mammaries were wrapped around it. Crying in disgust and humiliation, she took her right hand and started to rub her furred sex. Her humiliation only deepened as she felt how aroused she had become, her fingers becoming wet as her cunt lubricated itself. She could scarcely believe it as she started to moan, her fingers drumming against her throbbing clit as her son fucked her cleavage. 

Suddenly Patrick slipped out from her cleavage and stood up, walking over to Anthony. With no hesitation, the boy pulled down the old man’s bed sheet, revealing Anthony’s naked body. The old pervert merely made a come-hither motion at her. Frustrated, her clit aching for relief, she stood up and walked towards him.

“Now, you’re going to get me ready with your mouth. While you are doing that, you are going to keep your son hard with slow strokes. You are going to be thoroughly fucked and while I see that your cunt is dripping, it would be in your best interest to get your shitter in the same condition. Do you understand?”

She nodded, resigned to her fate. Wanting to disappear from his gaze, she bent her waist and lowered her face towards his hardening penis that lay on a mass of white pubic hair. Using her right hand, she grasped his cock and pulled it up gently. Giving it a few slow strokes, she parted her pale lips and enveloped the purple head, licking it as it entered her hot wet mouth. Taking it into her oral cavity as much as she could, she started to suck on it as she moved her right hand back over the curve of her firm ass to gather fluid from her dripping snatch. As she moved her fingers up and started to rub her anus, she used her left hand to slowly stroke Patrick’s wilting penis. 

It was difficult to keep a steady pace with her strokes, as she had to concentrate on lathering the old man’s cock with her tongue and lubricating her back passage with her own arousal. Of course, the humiliation was also making her clit throb with ever more need. 

Anthony was moaning as she sucked on his prick, her tongue licking his piss slit and over his fraenulum. 

“Stop!” he gasped. 

As much as she wanted him to come, to get some measure of revenge, he had involuntarily added a pulse of power to his command. She froze, her movements and even her train of thought stopping instantly.

*

Released from his power, she blinked in surprise as she realised that Anthony’s cock had disappeared from her mouth, while her left hand was also no longer wrapped around her son’s small dick. “Get up here. Turn around so I don’t have to see your pathetic face.” 

Obeying his command, she climbed onto the bed and straddled his upper thighs, her smooth back and round firm ass filling his gaze, his hard penis resting against her crack. 

“Get my cock in your ass, now!” Leaning on her left hand, she lifted her hips while grasping his prick with her right hand. Taking a deep breath, having done this with her traitorous ex husband before, she relaxed her sphincter and let gravity assist her as she slowly took his penis up her ass. They both moaned as she filled herself, her passage resisting even with the copious lubrication, the tight heat making their nerves burn with pleasure.

“Now, keep your legs spread and lean back, it’s time for you to give your son some relief.” She struggled to fight back the tears as she felt her cunt clench and her clit throb in expectation of Patrick filling her, driving his young cock in and out of her. Moving her arms backwards, she leaned back on them, thrusting out her bouncing breasts with their diamond hard pink peaks as she slowly rode the cock in her ass. 

As Patrick climbed onto the end of the bed with his small hard dick bobbing in the air, she spread her stocking covered legs wide. He settled between her thighs and with no warning, buried himself to the hilt in her. She gasped in pleasure as he filled her channel, his smooth rod bumping against her inflamed clit. Wasting no time, her son started to fuck her in earnest, his hips smashing against hers. His childish moans sounded so perverse, but she couldn’t help but meet his thrusts with her own, her walls clenching around his small cock.

The harder she fucked her son, the harder she started to fuck Anthony. Soon the old man was grunting in pleasure as her tight rectum milked his prick, her ring of muscle squeezing him every now and then. It was a delightful sight, the bitch who had caused his friend so much misery was moaning like a wanton whore as a stranger fucked her ass and her son filled her cunt at the same time.

Patrick’s moans turned into screams as the pleasure from his mother’s tight warm vagina milking him overwhelmed his virgin body. With a grunt, he buried himself in his birth passage and filled his mother with his incestuous seed. 

She moaned in frustration as the warmth spreading into her womb wasn’t enough to set her off. Seeking that release, she continued to fuck him and in doing so continued to ride the cock in her ass. Her pleasure was building like a wave, but it didn’t want to peak. As Patrick suddenly latched onto her left nipple with his mouth and started to pinch and knead her left with his fingers, she started to gasp as her pleasure grew. The new sensations drove her hips into a frenzy, making Anthony grunt ever louder as the incredible feeling of fucking her guts was transmitted from his penis into his soul. Concerned about interference and luckily not having to control a second person, he cast a portion of his power at the door, to keep the nurses away.

With the resilience of a young boy, Patrick’s young dick was soon coming to life again where it rested in his mother’s flooded cunt. As she felt her son becoming hard again, bumping against her walls as she fucked him, she started to grunt, feeling the wave about to peak. Anthony himself felt that he was close, the pleasure so strong he was having difficulty thinking. Deciding to end it, he gave a few mental commands to the boy.

With droplets of sweat running down their bodies, Patrick used his fingers to savagely twist her one nipple, while he bit her other one with his teeth. Immediately she orgasmed, the fire of pleasure spreading through her nerves and burning through her mind, making her give a silent scream as she was overwhelmed. Her pelvic muscles clenched, making her partners crash into their own orgasms. For the second time her womb was filled with warm incestuous sperm as her son’s body spasmed in pleasure, his small dick jerking again and again as bliss claimed him. In her darkest orifice, streams of pearly semen erupted from Anthony’s dick, filling her intestines as he grunted in ecstasy, electricity dancing up and down his body and into his soul.

*

He was exhausted, but Anthony wasn’t yet finished with his revenge. “Stand next to the bed!” he croaked, his throat dry.  
The boy, still under his control, had no hesitation in slipping out of his mother with a ‘plop’ and climbing off of the bed. He stood next to the bed, his young dick flaccid, covered in his sperm and his mother’s fluids. Yvonne moved at a much slower pace, her mind fuzzy, but she eventually got off of the bed. Swaying as she struggled to stand still, her blond hair plastered to her sweaty skin and droplets of sweat dripped from her abused nipples that capped her heaving breasts. As he watched, a glob of her son’s seed flowed out of her cunt and joined the mix of pearly spunk that streamed down her thighs and darkened her stockings.

“What do you want now?” whined the tired woman.

Anthony reached out to his bedside table and removed a piece of paper and his pen from it. He started to write and, without looking at her, spoke: “These are the details that I require and the necessary contact links. Do everything as I had outlined it here and the problem will be solved by the end of the week.”

She looked relieved until he continued: “But I think you enjoyed that far too much, judging by your moaning. So demonstrate one final act of atonement and then you can go.”

A range of emotions played across her face: anger, humiliation and finally resignation. “What?” she asked, defeated. 

“Take the sperm leaking from your fuck holes and give yourself a nice facial,” he replied with a dark smile.

For many moments she simply stared, her mind too overwhelmed to function after every humiliation that had been heaped on her. In the end it was Anthony’s act of putting the paper on the bedside table that sparked action.

Squatting down, she used her right hand to gather semen from her gaping asshole and her left to capture it from her dripping cunt. With no emotion visible on her face, she took her filled hands and started to smear the contents over her face and into her already matted hair. 

While she was doing this, she saw Patrick walk over to Anthony and start to clean the older man’s cock with his small pink tongue. She started to object, but she was silenced by a look from those green eyes. Numb, she reached back down with her hands and gathered fresh collections.

As the boy cleaned his cock of sperm and his mother’s bowels with his wet tongue, Anthony watched as Yvonne’s face and hair became shiny with a mix of his and her son’s pearly spunk. Sighing in relief, the old man let the boy’s mouth and throat fill with his bitter acrid piss. Under his control, the boy didn’t react as he swallowed every drop of the fluid.

Looking at the emptiness that filled her eyes as he emptied his bladder in her son’s mouth, streaks of sperm drying across her face, he decided that his revenge was done.

*

True to Anthony’s word, Patrick would remember nothing specific. He would only remember that his time in the hospice had been a blast. The boy was currently quietly snoring next to her in the car as she drove to pick up his brother. But even though he had never had her under his control, except for that brief moment where he had had to stop her from making him come in her mouth, he had implanted a few suggestions while she was getting dressed.

These suggestions wouldn’t work if he had used his power, as he could only change memory associations, which was a very non-specific change. But as she had willingly created her memories, he could manipulate them to a much greater degree.  
As she drove, she seethed at what she had suffered due to the old pervert. He had not allowed her to take her underwear, so her skirt and her seat was becoming soaked with the semen that still poured out of her. She also hadn’t been allowed to take her blouse, so her sore nipples were constantly rubbing against the coarse material of her buttoned up jacket. Even though she had agreed to pay the price, it had been too much. How could she ever look her son in the eyes again, how could she ever allow him to ever give her a hug again?

If she hadn’t been so late to pick up Neil, she could at least have removed the filth from her face. Her thoughts were becoming unstable, her indignation taking control...

As she ran the red light, Anthony’s suggestions took hold. Slowing down, her mind reworked the associations that her memories held. By the next block, she was smiling gently as she watched her darling boy sleeping out of the corner of her eyes, her heart filling with warmth simply at the sight of him. Her humiliation had been extreme, but it had been her fault... And Mr. Walker’s... But he had taught her a lesson. 

She loved her sons so much; the fact that she had been debased was only a sign of how much she loved them. The spunk that decorated her face and dripped out of her was of no concern. Her sons would now be safe, as soon as she followed Mr. Walker’s instructions.

As she neared the school, she opened her jacket, baring her bare breasts. It felt so much better. Arriving at the school, she saw that Neil wasn’t finished yet. Looking at Patrick, overcome with love, she reached into his opened fly and grasped his sticky dick. She wondered if she should quickly clean it...?

END


	3. Trespassers

Anthony’s door was flung open, causing him to look up with green eyes wide with surprise. A mousy haired young boy stumbled into the room backside first, swiftly followed by an older red headed girl. Momentarily frozen in shock, the old man watched as the girl grabbed the boy by the collar of his yellow T-shirt with her left fist, while her right arm drew back in preparation to throw a punch. Her right fist cleaved through the air and smashed into the boy’s nose with a stunning ‘crunch’, causing blood to spurt out of his nostrils as his head was flung almost over his right shoulder.

At the sight of the blood running down the boy’s face, Anthony recovered from his shocked immobilisation. “Hey!” he yelled instinctively. 

The cry caused the girl to swing her face towards Anthony. For the second time in so many moments he was shocked, this time at the pure venom in her electric blue eyes. “What the fuck are you looking at, you old fuck?!” snarled the girl, her dark red hair seemingly reflecting the heat in her eyes.

Continuing to act on instinct, he replied: “I’m looking at a cunt, you fucking cunt.” 

It was not a sophisticated retort, but by the way the fury in her eyes flared, he knew that he had hit his mark. Shoving the boy away from her with a strong push, she moved towards Anthony, her slim body radiating rage. He paid no mind to the boy as he crashed into the wall, entranced as he was by her furious beauty.

Her eyes burned with flames, her pale pink lips drawn tight and her pale cheeks flushed with heat. She was dressed in what appeared to be a school uniform: hair pulled into a neat ponytail, white button up blouse filled by a modest bust, full hips covered by a blue checkered skirt and her long strong legs encased in white socks and black shoes. The material of her blouse allowed her purple bra to be seen, something he was pretty sure a school wouldn’t allow, but it added a streak of rebellion to her formal attire. 

All of this his eyes took in by the time that she had reached him, her right arm cocked back in preparation for another punch. Just before she unleashed her fury on him, he used his power to stun her mind, instantly freezing her body in action. With that taken care of, he turned his attention to the boy. The youngster was on his hands and knees, trying to crawl out of the room. A burst of power later and the boy was also stunned.

With the situation back under control, Anthony took a few moments to collect his breath. The rapid use of his power like this took a lot out of him. As his power grew stronger he was able to control more people at the same time, but the basic limitations that had existed from the beginning were still in force. He could only take control of them one at a time and the process of taking control took long enough that it was almost always safer to stun his potential puppet first.

Having recovered a bit, he wanted to find out why these brats had disturbed his peace. He decided to take control over the boy first. It was surprisingly easy to filter the pain and fear out of the boy’s mind, replacing it with a deep devotion to Anthony. The boy was far from strong willed, seemingly yearning for firm guidance, the very thing that Anthony’s power would give him. In short order he had control over the boy.

“Stand, close the door and then face me, boy,” Anthony commanded. The boy obeyed without hesitation under Anthony’s watchful eyes.

All-in-all the boy was a stark contrast to the violent beauty of the girl. Unkempt dull mousy hair and light grey eyes were easily eclipsed by the vivid crimson of the blood that had covered his lips, chin and shirt. He was obviously no great athlete, as evidenced by the extra few kilograms that stretched his shirt and pair of blue jeans. White and blue sneakers completed the picture of a boy that was unremarkable, save for his injury, which had fortunately stopped bleeding.

Satisfied, he moved onto the girl, whose mind proved to be a different matter. She was so filled with rage that replacing it with a calm devotion to him would be nearly impossible. But his recent experiences with Yvonne had given him an idea. Instead of replacing her rage, he used it to power an overwhelming desire to prove herself to him. He also turned her desire to hurt him into an obsession with him. This would ensure that she obeyed him and couldn’t hurt him, even if she didn’t consciously realize it, as well as making sure that she ignored anything else that wasn’t directed at her.

It was the first time that he had done something like this, but he was interested in seeing the results. If anything went wrong, he could always just stun her again. Deciding to test his control, he asked: “Are you smart enough to tell me your name and age... cunt?” 

Fire danced in her eyes as she snarled: “Katherine Croft, 15, fucker.” She dropped her arm, no longer having a reason to use it.

He smiled, happy that his improvisation was working. Turning to the boy, he asked: “Name and age, boy?”

“Brett Thomson, 11 years old.” The boy’s voice was closer to a high-pitched whine, not helped by his injury. It irritated Anthony to no end, so he decided to use the girl for the interrogation. So far their answer meant nothing to him.

“Did you punch him just because you’re a cunt?” he asked Katherine.

“Fuck you! That little rat wouldn’t delete the video or give me his phone, so I had to make him,” she explained as if it was perfectly obvious.

Intrigued, he turned to the boy and commanded: “Show me the video, Brett.”

Swiftly the boy reached into his jeans’ pocket and took out his cell phone. A few taps on the screen later and Anthony saw on the screen how Katherine was leaning against a wall in one of the hospice’s storage rooms, pleasuring herself. Her left hand was rubbing her clothed breasts while her right hand was busy beneath her skirt, her matching pair of purple panties stretched out between her knees.

Turning his attention back to her, he asked: “Are you such a kinky slut that you have to finger yourself in a hospice?”

Even as her words remained venomous, her cheeks seemed to darken from embarrassment: “Go die old man. It’s fucking ovulation that’s driving me so crazy.”

Very interesting. “So you’re actually a nasty slut that wants to be flooded with baby batter, huh?”

“That’s not happening, you dumb fucker.”

“Because no-one wants to stick their cock in that slut cunt of yours?”

“Because no-one is getting inside without a condom, especially not when I’m not on contraceptives yet.”

Anthony whistled and then grinned at this turn of events. It seemed that old age was providing him with many opportunities to have some fun. He could have asked her why she attacked him, but at the end of the day the answer would be quite meaningless. Whether she had been scared at being caught or whether she was just an evil cunt, the fact remained that she needed to be taught a lesson.

But he was undecided what to do with the boy. Include him in the girl’s punishment? Ignore him? Punish him? 

After a few moments of internal debate, he decided that the focus of the day’s entertainment would be the cunt. If he thought of a use for the boy, he’d use him, but he was going to be devoting his attention to the girl. It would be a good test of his powers to keep two people under his control the whole time, as his experiments with others had been very brief. 

“Nasty sluts like you usually don’t wear so many clothes... But I guess you don’t have much to show, do you?”

Katherine literally growled at him as she untucked the tails of her blouse from her skirt and then started to unbutton it. Button by button more of her pale skin was revealed, until finally the garment was removed, exposing her purple bra and flat stomach to his gaze. To his surprise she unclipped the bra at the front, but soon enough his mind was occupied by the pale orbs of her orange sized breasts and their pale pink nipples. With his eyes focused on her chest, the slight jiggle of her breasts now and then was his only clue that she was removing her shoes, socks and skirt. But as soon as she started to remove her panties, his eyes were glued to her groin, watching in delight as her vulva with its ‘landing strip’ of red hairs was bared.

Still seething at his earlier insinuation, she spat: “You shrivelled up old bastard. I’ve got this! And this! And this!” She accompanied her exclamations by palming her breasts, cupping her sex and slapping her ass. 

He was amused by what had resulted from using his power in a different way. Getting the cunt to act like this was very amusing... and quite erotic. “I’m still not seeing anything of real value, cunt.”

With a shriek of frustration, she turned around, bent at the waist and offered her tight smooth ass to his eyes. The sight got even better as she reached back with her hand and spread her buttocks apart, revealing the dark pink of her anal starfish, as well as the coral pink insides of her cunt and the hood of her small clit. Amazingly, her performance seemed to have made her aroused, judging by the glinting wetness that he could see.

The cunt’s performance up till now had been one of the most erotic things he had ever seen. He pulled down his bed sheet, exposing his fully erect cock and the mass of white pubic hair that surrounded it. “I bet a dumb slut like you still thinks babies are carried by storks?”

“I know perfectly well where babies come from, you dumb old fuck.” It was impressive that even with her face turned away from him, he could still feel the heat in her words.

“Then it should be easy enough for you to put my baby inside of you... or is that too difficult for a dumb slut like you?”

She let out another shriek of frustration, moved back into a standing position and then swiftly climbed onto his bed. Her hair was flung through the air as she turned around, facing him as she moved into position, straddling his exposed groin. The grip of her hand on his throbbing prick was none too gentle, but any discomfort was soon drowned out by the exquisite feeling of her cunt’s heat surrounding him as she started to impale herself on his rigid manhood.

She let out a full bodied scream as her virginity was taken, streams of blood running down his shaft as ever more of his cock slipped into her, forcing her tight walls apart. The heat and the pressure made his nerves burn with pleasure, but the tears that seeped out of her angry eyes made it a thousand times better.

Soon she had impaled herself completely on him, so she started to slowly ride him. But he wanted to see how far he could push her. “You dumb cunt, you do know that this piss poor attempt at fucking won’t get anyone to cum inside of you?”

The effect on her addled mind, and thus on his cock, was immediate. She started to ride him furiously, her hips slamming onto his as she started to scream in pleasure. Her internal muscles clenched and released, milking his cock as it filled her cunt. Soon she started to gyrate her hips, making him groan at the intoxicating pleasure that radiated out from his prick. 

It was a glorious sight, the cunt throwing her head back as she screamed in pleasure, her hair swirling through the air, her breasts bouncing as she impaled herself over and over on his cock, desperate for his seed. He was powerless to resist the sheer eroticism of what was going on, barely able to stun the boy again and instead focus his power on his room’s door, turning around the people who had been drawn by her cries. With a loud cry of his own, he felt himself unravel, his cock jerking again and again inside of her tight cunt, flooding her ripe womb with streams of baby batter.

To his surprise, she immediately dismounted from his rapidly softening cock and moved into a position where she was lying on her back on the bottom half of his bed, her pelvis and long legs kept in the air. After a few moments he caught on, grinning at how far she was willing to go to get herself pregnant. 

“Ah, I can feel it! Yes!” she groaned in pleasure, her eyes closed, savouring the moment. “Ha, you dead fuck, I did it!” she announced in triumph, her eyes shining with pride.

Still caught in the afterglow of his orgasm, Anthony could only shake his head in amusement. This had gone far better than he could have ever imagined. But the cunt was still too mouthy for his tastes.

Turning to the boy once more, he re-established his control. “Brett, get your penis out and stand next to her head.” Brett moved to obey his instructions, unzipping and unbuttoning his jeans before pulling them down, exposing his large thighs and ass, as well as his hairless small pecker and smooth scrotum. Turning his attention back to the impregnated cunt, he said: “I’ll believe it when I see your bastard bump. But based on that performance, it’s highly unlikely. Can you at least suck a boy’s dick?”

Instantly the triumph in her eyes was replaced with the heat of a challenge. As soon as Brett got into position, she turned her head and wrapped her lips around his dick. Her left hand started to fondle his testicles, while her right hand’s index finger was coated in saliva and soon found itself trying to manoeuvre past the boy’s fat buttocks.

Surprised by the sudden urgent feeling transmitted from his bladder, Anthony commanded: “Boy, drink my piss.” The boy barely had time to twist his torso and open his mouth before the stream of acrid urine arced into his oral cavity, Anthony’s hand aiming his flaccid cock.

As the strength of the stream started to waver, the boy was forced to lean almost diagonally, until the tip of Anthony’s penis was just inside the boy’s mouth, but he managed to swallow every drop. The boy’s shifting around had also enabled Katherine to finally get a finger into his ass, were it was soon busy stimulating his prostate as her tongue lashed his fraenulum with hard strokes.

Brett had struggled to swallow and gasp in pleasure at the same time, but luckily he could now focus on the pleasure that radiated out from his stiff, if small, dick. Soon the lightning dancing up and down his nerves was close to pushing him over the edge.

Seeing this, Anthony interjected: “Terrible performance cunt. Can you at least give yourself a facial without fucking that up to?”

Brett groaned in disappointment as Katherine removed her mouth from around his throbbing dick, but he was soon grunting in ecstasy as her hand jack him off into orgasm. With pride shining in her eyes, Katherine aimed the small jerking penis, coating her face with stream after stream of the boy’s spunk.

The afternoon had been quite tiring and Anthony was struggling to stay awake. While he would have liked to have done more with the cunt, he settled for giving the trespassers some last mental instructions. Someone might be looking for them after all, so it would be best if they were on their way...

*

Katherine walked down the street, heading away from the hospice. She was half-dressed, missing only her underwear that remained in Anthony’s room. But with her unbuttoned shirt allowing her perky tits to bounce free, her folded skirt displaying her ass and leaking cunt and her face still decorated with the boy’s sperm, she was the very picture of a nasty kinky teenage slut.

Still under Anthony’s control, she walked oblivious to all of the attention that she was attracting. But a few blocks north of the hospice, she reached the effective range of Anthony’s control. Regaining her senses and realising that she had attracted a crowd of amateur filmmakers, she put her long legs to use and sped off, heading for the safety of a nearby gas station. 

Like Brett, she remembered nothing of the afternoon’s events. In addition, she was unable to make any fuss about her current condition or about the fact that she was pregnant, when she finally discovered it. But she would be sure to visit the hospice again, to show the old bastard – even if she didn’t know who he was or how she knew him – just how good she was at getting herself pregnant.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critique welcome.


End file.
